


A Date

by mychakk



Series: I sometimes write [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Do NOT copy to another website, Do Not Post on Another Website, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, kinda a trope subversion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychakk/pseuds/mychakk
Summary: "Why don't you date my Mummy?"
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Series: I sometimes write [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1167809
Comments: 13
Kudos: 109





	A Date

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff, so much fluff. My teeth are hurting.  
> Consider yourself warned.  
> Also, huge thank you to **Broadwaylover17** for doing beta work <3\. All remaining mistakes are on me.

**xxx**

**A Date**

**xxx**

“Why don’t you date my Mummy?”

Sherlock paused his typing, his hands hovering over his laptop. He blinked and looked to the side where the voice had come from. 

Yup. Just like he had expected. A pair of familiar, soulful, brown eyes watched him with youthful exuberance. 

He frowned slightly. “Wh- why should I date your Mummy?’ he asked.

The child rocked back on their heels. “That’s what Rosie said. That when two people love each other, they should date.”

Sherlock narrowed his eyes. “Aaaaand ....you think I should date your mother?”

“Don’t you love her?” the child asked simply. Those two brown eyes observing all of his reactions.

Eyes he could never resist, on this small human or their mother.

Like a mother, like daughter.

Swiftly, he turned toward his laptop ready to resume typing. “You know perfectly well I love your mother.” He side-eyed the little inquisitor.

A small frown marred her smooth forehead. “So why don’t you date her?” the child persisted.

Sherlock sighed. He saved his file then put the laptop off to the side.

The girl took this - rightfully - as an invitation to climb onto his lap. Sherlock secured his arms around her small frame as she made herself comfortable. Sherlock looked down at her. Her small body felt so familiar in his arms. His little companion stared back at him with an enthusiastic expression, still waiting for his answer.

They continued their staring competition for a second or two, then, finally, he smiled.

“Because we’re already _married_ , Peanut.”

“And that means we cannot go on a date?” Another voice, highly amused, flowed from the doorway.

“Mummy!” The girl cried and, with a practised ease, scrambled down from Sherlock’s lap to run to her mother.

Molly caught her in her arms and picked her up. “Hello, Jazzy.” She smiled at the girl brightly.

Jasmine giggled happily, throwing her arms around her mother. “Hello, Mummy.” She kissed Molly's cheek noisily.

Molly giggled and returned the cheek kiss then looked back at Sherlock with raised eyebrows. “Well?”

Two identical pairs of big, soulful, brown eyes watched him intently.

Sherlock squirmed.

“Don’t you love me anymore?” Molly teased him with a ghost of a smile on her lips.

Sherlock glowered at her audacity.

“Yeah, Daddy? Don’t you?” Little Jazzy called to him with a similar intonation in her voice, still comfortably perched on her mother’s hip.

Sherlock did a quick calculation and promptly got up from his chair.

“Why don’t I take both of my favourite girls to a dinner date this evening, hm?” He asked as he came to them and bent to give Molly a welcome home kiss.

Jazzy giggled at her parents.

“Well?” It was Sherlock who asked them expectantly this time.

Molly smiled, her eyes bright, then looked to her daughter. “What do you say, Jazzy? Are we going on a date with Daddy?”

Jasmine giggled. “We are!” She nodded vigorously. “We are! Because we love Daddy.”

“And Daddy loves you both as well. Very much.” His eyes softened as he watched his two favourite ladies. His whole world. His heart. 

“He’d better get ready to love the _three_ of us,” Molly said, her eyes dancing with barely suppressed joy.

Sherlock straightened, blinking. “Really?” He asked in a soft, hopeful voice as he searched Molly’s eyes. Does this mean his world just got expanded? 

She smiled beatifically at him and nodded, her free hand sneaking to her lower abdomen.

Sherlock’s answering smile bloomed on his face, just as wide and happy. He moved to kiss her again, then frowned slightly. “You shouldn’t be lifting anything heavy then,” he said firmly, taking Jasmine into her arms.

“Oh, no,” Molly mock gasped, as she relented her hold on their daughter, letting him take her from her arms. “Here we go again.”

“What?” Sherlock blinked at her.

“The over-protectiveness.” Molly said with a pointed look.

Sherlock’s face fell a little.

“Not that I mind it that much.” Molly hastened to add, taking a step toward him, her hand moving to his cheek. “Especially when you tend to my cravings.” She got up on her toes and gave him a firm, apologetic peck on his lips. “And speaking of which, I’m choosing the restaurant today.”

Appeased, and a little dazzled, Sherlock just nodded.

Molly gave him a smile. “I’m going to change.”

“Ok.” He nodded and both he and their daughter watched as she turned toward the master bedroom.

The door closed. 

There was a pause. 

“So, are you dating my Mummy then?” Jasmine asked him innocently, looking back at him with her big, brown eyes.

Sherlock smiled amusedly at her. “Looks like I am.”

**xxx**

**The End**

**xxx**

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are like sunshine! They give life and let stories bloom and grow ;) *hint hint*


End file.
